What I've Lost
by 7-hemphisis-dragon-7
Summary: “I’ve won…” These words have haunted him for almost a year now. It’s almost time for his execution. About a day and his life would be taken away from him, not that he cared anymore. Uzumaki Naruto was dead. And he was the one who killed him.


_**It's been a while, huh? Not much to say about this one. Just an alternate ending I thought of one night. I request that you listen to "When September Ends" while reading this. **_

_**I do not own Naruto.  
**_

_

* * *

"I've won…"_

These words have haunted him for almost a year now. It's almost time for his execution. About a day and his life would be taken away from him, not that he cared anymore. Now that they had gotten all the information they needed, they didn't need him alive. Seeing as nobody _wanted_ him alive, at least, not anymore. He knew he didn't deserve to live, so it was just a matter of time. He saw nothing to live for since he had stolen one of the only things he had valued from himself.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead. And he was the one who killed him.

He cringed, remembering Naruto's half-lidded eyes gazing calmly back into his own, that crooked smile shining in the afternoon sunlight, stained with blood, the shing of his own blade as the blond slowly pulled it out of his body, and the blur of his vision when tears he didn't recognize rose to the surface. Then there was the soft bump that reached his ears, marking the very last time he would even touch him, and then the thump of body hitting ground and his mind turning into a shocked daze as a number of shinobi, including his old jounin sensei, took him into custody. He watched as a blur of pink and red rushed to Naruto's side immediately, closely followed by someone with incredibly pale skin, but both boys already knew what couldn't be undone.

He watched his fingers twitch in front of his ebony eyes. He laid on his side on the floor of his cell, eyes wide and dull. His once spiky, rich raven hair was now dirty, withered and tangled. His lips were parted slightly, allowing his mouth to eventually become dry and stiff. An unfelt tear trailed down over the bridge of his nose.

Yes. It wouldn't be long now until Uchiha Sasuke joined his old partners in Hell. His eyes drooped down until he fell asleep.

_Sasuke swung his blade all around his vision as he jumped from branch to branch in pursuit of the ninja. Naruto jumped backwards, dodging every zigzag of his sword effectively. The Uchiha ground his teeth, his grip growing tighter and his jumps becoming quicker. _

_His team was dead and he had no idea why or how, so he was taking it out on the only person that kept on getting in his way since he left Konoha five and a half years ago. Naruto had shown up after Sasuke finished off Danzou and both were separated from their teams. During that time, the raven learned that what was left of Akatsuki was destroyed, even Uchiha Madara._

"_It's over, Naruto! You've lost!" he yelled furiously, "It's been close to six years! Nothing you can say or do will make me come back!"_

_Naruto looked as though he had not heard him, seemingly too focused on dodging his sword._

_Sasuke growled, lunging forward even harder after his ex-teammate. In his blind rage, he didn't notice the other teen fatally kick his leg, breaking his shin. The boy flew forward into the other, his shock shielding him from the pain. Naruto embraced him, and Sasuke felt the both of them shoot through a concrete wall before Naruto slid across the dirt on his back._

The raven jumped awake. The scrape of a metal plate sliding on the floor told him it was morning and also time to eat, but he had no desire to do such a thing. He didn't even see why they bothered when his life would end before tonight. Dreaming of what had happened had taken his appetite away anyway. He didn't make any move to get up and even see what gruel there was to swallow this time.

An hour passed and an ANBU commander came to escort him in front of the council. They asked how he pleaded, but he didn't answer. He had a right not to. He never answered his interrogators for the past year either, and these fools weren't getting any special treatment. Those who interrogated him through questioning and sometimes torture gave up as Sasuke refused to say even one word to them. They eventually resorted to ripping through his mind to get the information. They searched for what other evils that Sasuke might have known of that plagued the Five Great Nations other than Akatsuki and the Bijuu. They learned of several other organizations and a few influenced villages, but nothing more. Soon after Sasuke was caught, the hate and torment between the shinobi countries slowly diminished, and the Uchiha's best guess was that it was in result of the annihilation of Akatsuki.

The meeting was short. His execution that night was left unspoken, though he wasn't sure why. Soon he was being escorted back to his cell. He could've broken out a while back if he had tried, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel that when his blade brought about Naruto's death, Sasuke's will died along with him.

His eyes itched with fatigue and depression. The Uchiha slowly dropped to his knees before falling on his side once more, remotely in the same position that he slept in that morning. It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep.

_The pain from Sasuke's leg racked throughout his body. He hissed into Naruto's shoulder while they lied on the dirt. They had fallen into one of the streets of Konoha._

_The Uzumaki stood, pulling the other boy up after a few moments. Sasuke felt the blood leak past his lips, but what concerned him was the warm wetness he felt on his hands, and also the fact that one of them was still holding on to something. He looked down, wobbling on his one good leg, and saw that both were covered in blood, and his right hand was raised in front of him, still gripping his sword's handle._

"_You alrigh', Sasuke?" Naruto's slurred words cut the air like a knife._

_He shot his gaze up at the other to see Naruto grinning weakly back at him, blood flowing down his own chin. Sasuke trailed his bloody torso with his eyes to see his sword jammed to the hilt through Naruto's stomach, and time seemed to stop. His heart jumped into his throat and he couldn't breathe. He jerked his hand away, his eyes unblinking. Naruto was still smiling when he reached up and hesitantly pulled the sword from his body, hissing in pain every now and then. He dropped the weapon between them, looking up into Sasuke's eyes, which momentarily looked back. All this time, neither of them had taken in the presence of Konohagakure villagers watching the scene in disbelief._

_Naruto took a step forward, "It's alright, Sasuke. I kept my promise."_

"Wake up."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he shot up, feeling the bile rise in his throat. He scrambled over to the wall before releasing his sickness in the same corner he had vomited in many times before. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth and looked up to see the door to his cell swung wide open, and for the first time in years, he looked his old jounin master in the eye. He looked exactly the same as he remembered him.

"Is it time finally?" Sasuke said the first words he had spoken since he could remember. In result, what he heard come out of his mouth were hoarse, scratchy syllables.

Kakashi's voice was strong, "If you're referring to your execution, then no. Get up."

Sasuke noticed he was accompanied by the man he remembered once claiming he had taken Kakashi's place on Team 7. Yamato, he recalled.

Sasuke stood up after a minute, attempting to steady his shaking legs, "If I'm not being executed, then why am I being called?"

"You were never going to be executed."

The raven froze, eyes blinking in disbelief, "Wha-"

"Don't get me wrong, Sasuke," the man cut him off coolly, "I think you deserve to die after everything that happened."

"But we're under orders," the other finished.

"Come on. The seventh is waiting," the jounin stated, turning around and walking away, followed closely by the brunet.

Sasuke didn't move. He was never expected to be put to death? And now, why weren't they even bothering to bind his hands or something to make sure he didn't try anything funny? Moments after the two disappeared in the doorway, Sasuke slowly pursued them.

They were waiting at the end of the hall in front of the door that was open slightly to reveal the outside on the other side. When he approached, they opened it completely, allowing the stars of the night sky to shine through. Ahead Sasuke saw two people waiting with their backs to them. The pink hair slowly processed in his mind before he recognized his other old teammate standing next to a man that Sasuke vaguely remembered attacking him in his sleep all those years ago.

Both turned around and the raven was hit with a wave of nostalgia when green eyes locked with his. Not once did she or Kakashi come to visit him in that year, so it was a strange feeling.

"Thank you, Kakashi, Tenzou," Haruno Sakura's voice had matured quite well. What was once a high-pitched, young undertone was now a pure, wise intonation. She also now had a much more powerful wardrobe that demanded respect rather than attention. A long, scarlet, three-ended, sleeveless coat that bore her clan symbol, a small, green blouse, gray gloves and knee-long, brown, tight bottoms graced her figure. Her hair was also a little longer than he remembered, but she still wore her headband the same way.

"As requested, Sakura-sama," both replied instantly. Sasuke shifted his eyes between all four of them, "Sakura-sama?"

"Our Hokage for the past year."

Sasuke froze for the umpteenth time. How…?

"She's the second youngest Hokage to gain the position in the history of Konoha," who Sasuke recollected as Sai declared monotonously.

The once rogue ninja blinked, "Second?"

Sasuke felt the air thicken immediately. Kakashi's voice responded, "Naruto was the first."

The boy's legs nearly gave out beneath him.

"Kakashi. Tenzou. Sai."

All three stood straight, "Hai!"

"I think Sasuke only needs one person to explain from here on. You're dismissed," Sakura announced, her eyes still glued to the boy she once thought she had fallen in love with.

"Hai!"

All three were gone in an instant.

"Well Sasuke, it's been several years," she approached him shortly after, but Sasuke's eyes were on the ground, "Naruto was… Hokage?"

"Come," he gradually looked up to meet her eyes, "There's something you should see."

She turned her back on him, an action that would've been regretted greatly if Sasuke were still a convict. However, all he could do was hesitantly follow. They walked for a while. At one point, she led him through one of the more crowded and lit up streets of the village. Many looked up at the sight of his brown prison clothes, and most of those who did, gasped. He didn't look at any of them. Minutes passed until Sasuke saw a familiar site. They were walking through the Training Field, toward the Memorial Stone. It was the same as Sasuke remembered, except there was a large statue of someone wearing a Hokage hat sitting on a toad beside it. Its detail steadily became clearer, and Sasuke could interpret a familiar grin and whiskered face. It was Naruto.

Sakura came to a stop a few feet in front of it, her eyes studying Naruto's stone face, as if searching for something in it. Sasuke couldn't help but think she had done this countless times before. Stopping beside her, he studied him for a while until finally looking at the flat stone face that the toad carried in its mouth.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Konoha's Jinchuuriki**

**Apprentice of Sannin Jiraiya, Student of Sharingan Kakashi, Son of Yondaime Minato**

**Became Hokage At Age Nineteen As The Youngest Hokage Appointed In Konoha  
And Noted As The One Who Prevented The Eventual Collapse Of The Shinobi World}  
As It Was Prophesized**

**Proud Hero And Inheritor Of The Fourth's Legacy**

"_At least now, Sakura-chan can be happy," he added cheerfully._

_Sasuke was too frozen to reply. Naruto laughed, "Still, I would've liked to become Hokage as well before I died, but I guess only so many dreams can come true."_

_He took another step forward and raised a bloody fist, bumping his knuckles against Sasuke's still raised hand, "I hope you live well, Sasuke… Ya know, it's funny…"_

"Naruto was Hokage for twenty-six minutes and thirty-four seconds, and he never knew it," Sakura stated as soon as he finished reading and comprehending, "In that time, he helped destroy Uchiha Madara and what was left of Akatsuki, saving the shinobi world from a string of manipulated wars, single-handedly eliminated what would have, with or without the help of Akatsuki, lead to the destruction of the Five Great Nations, namely, the Tailed Demons, and kept his life's promise to me."

Sasuke snapped his gaze at her instantly, "He…?"

"Naruto's death wasn't an accident," she answered before he finished. She looked at him this time, "He planned it."

The teen's legs finally gave out beneath him and he fell on his knees. Sakura made no move to help him. He looked up into the statue's face, Naruto's grin alone seeming to give the cold stone warmth.

Sakura continued, "Shortly after Team Kakashi destroyed Akatsuki, Naruto found that Madara had summoned the King of Hell to prepare the extraction of Kyuubi. Using this to his advantage, he carefully demolished the summoning, killing all eight Bijuu that were already sealed within, but even doing this, he knew the Nine Tailed Fox still survived in him, and as long as it existed, the villages would not rest until their lust for gaining the greater power was satisfied. As long as Kyuubi lived, there would be those who waged war against Konoha to inherit custody of it."

Sasuke was on all fours now. She looked at the stars above them, "But he refused to die until he kept his word. He swore he would bring you back to the village, for me. Even after I told him it didn't matter to me anymore. He was even willing to give up his dream for mine."

She laughed a bit, "I'll never forgive myself for making him do such a thing. I was young and foolish, to think I had fallen in love at age twelve."

Sasuke wanted to throw up again. He caused so much pain between them. All of them. And yet, he was still allowed to live?

"Naruto knew if he could lure you close enough to the village, you could be ambushed by Kakashi and the others. What's more, by breaking your leg, you would be immobilized, preventing you from escaping," her voice was cracking now, "I remember him explaining to me that as long as he returned you to the village somehow, he didn't care if he died. I found out soon after, that he expected to. And I think he knew it was going to be you that finished him."

The Uchiha couldn't hold back anymore. His stomach clenched and he threw up again. Sakura disregarded this. Ten minutes ticked by filled with nothing but silence. The air was too morbid between them to say anything, or more so, neither of them had anything to say. Still, Sasuke soon summoned the will to say, "I don't understand. After everything that happened, everything I did, why am I still permitted to live?"

"Believe me, everyone wanted you dead after Naruto died, even me," she answered with a cold laugh, then she finished in an even colder tone, "But as soon as I was appointed, I wouldn't allow it."

Sasuke coughed a bit, "Why? Why save me?"

"Because…" the Haruno hesitated, "Because after all he went through to get you back, I would have died before I agreed with the council to execute you."

Already, Sasuke wanted to throw up again.

"Because Naruto would've wanted it this way," she added, "You are to continue living in Konoha under my subordinates' and my supervision. You will take the Chuunin Exams this year on your own, and proceed living as a respected Konohagakure shinobi."

Moments after she said this, Sasuke gave a hoarse laugh, "Come to think of it, death is too merciful a punishment for me… To live in a place where everyone wants you dead, but someone's lasting will prevents it, is fitting. It's time I learn how he suffered most of his life, through experiencing it for myself."

At this, Sakura actually smiled, "I'd say that's a good way to restart."

They left the field side-by-side. It was then Sasuke looked up to see the Hokage Mountain. There he saw Naruto's face placed the highest between the Fifth and Sakura, which made him remember.

"I thought Danzou was appointed Rokudaime Hokage," he said suddenly.

Sakura seemed to have been expecting this reaction, "Danzou was revealed as a manipulator and threat who would risk the lives of the villagers to guarantee the continued existence of the village itself. He was stripped of his position shortly before you assassinated him. He wasn't referred to as a village Kage at all, so it was as though the Sixth had never existed. After this, a council was called with the Head of the Fire Country to find a replacement, and Naruto was nominated. More than half the council supported his nomination, and a message was dispatched immediately to inform the village. However, Naruto had died before the message had even arrived. Nonetheless, in that time Naruto had accomplished so much, the village took his death as one of their village leader."

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off Naruto's stone face as she explained, "Kakashi was nominated after that, but even though everyone supported the idea, Kakashi turned the offer down. He was the one who nominated me."

"Kakashi…" the boy laughed, recalling what the man said to him while they were in his cell.

Sakura seemed to already know about the man's hatred for the Uchiha, and she smiled, "He'll come around."

"And who is Yamato, Tenzou and Sai?" he asked suddenly.

"Yamato and Tenzou are the same person. Yamato was his cover name before. Sai is my fiancé," she explained briefly.

The raven chuckled for the umpteenth time, "Hearing that is strange when I remember when you once told me you loved me."

Sakura was quiet for a few seconds, "I really thought I did, Sasuke. You broke my heart when you left, but I discovered you devastated Naruto's. You were his closest friend, and then you left us."

Sasuke's heart burned when she said this. Naruto… He and Sakura were the only reasons he would have even thought about willingly returning to Konoha. And now he would never see his bright face again. Naruto… Out of his love for Sasuke, he relentlessly tried to save him. Out of his love for Sakura, he found the drive to do so. And then out of his love for the village, he did it without going down the same path as the Uchiha.

_Sasuke's vision blurred with the tears he couldn't feel._

"Heh, I'm the one who wants to cry," Sakura broke his thoughts. He noticed the sting in his eyes and the cold air brushing against the wet trails on his face. She smiled cheerfully at him, "We should go to sleep. The Uchiha Estate is being refurbished and all your old possessions are in storage, but Naruto's apartment is still empty. You can have it for the time being."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he could handle it, but he nodded anyway. She walked him to the door before letting him go. He studied the apartment for a good long while, then he sighed, moving to take a shower and clean his body from all the dirt and grime. His shirt reeked of throw up.

He stepped into the bedroom in clean clothes he found in one of the dressers and nearly dropped the towel he was drying his face with. It seemed as though none of Naruto's possessions were moved from his room. He walked up to the nightstand, seeing a very familiar photograph they had taken about seven years ago when Team 7 first came to be.

Flashes of when they were a team, of when Naruto was still alive, flew in front of his eyes, and his jaw grew tense. He was trembling now, unable to prevent the sob that escaped his throat. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to keep himself from crying again.

"_You told me I lost…" Naruto laughed, his footing wavering dangerously, "But as far as I'm concerned, you're wrong."_

_The blond stumbled forward, and as he fell, Sasuke could hear the barely whispered words, "I've won…"_

Sasuke smiled, tasting the salt of his tears as he opened his eyes to see Naruto's young scowling face, "I lost."

_**Summer has come and passed****  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up, When September Ends**_

_**Like my fathers come to pass****  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up, When September Ends**_

_**Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are  
As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up, When September Ends**_

_**--Greenday--  
**_


End file.
